


Blow Me Like Cigarette Smoke

by Aruse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cum Play, Dean is 17, M/M, Pet Names, Smoking, Snowballing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, cum swapping, hooker!Dean, prostitute!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruse/pseuds/Aruse
Summary: In an alley behind a bar isn't Dean's usual spot to pick up guys, but this time it seems to work out pretty well for both the hooker and the John.





	Blow Me Like Cigarette Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here's the Denny fic I promised like months ago... Sorry about that. I read over it like twice, so if there are any typos, let me know! Comments and likes are love!

“Those things’ll kill ya, y’know.”

 

Dean chuckles and nods, then looks over at the older guy, tracing his eyes over his profile as he lets smoke roll out between his lips.

 

“Yeah, well, looks like you don’t care either. You could die just like me.”

 

The guy cracks a smile, the corner of his mouth pulling up to show pristine white teeth.

 

“I’m too far gone, sweetheart,” he murmures and takes a drag. Dean can see his chest rise, then slowly fall. He wants to press his hand to the cloth, damp with the Florida humidity, but he can’t keep from squirming a little at the  _ sweetheart _ that slipped from behind the man’s teeth with the same grace and ease that the smoke does.

 

The guy can feel Dean’s eyes on him. It’s his turn to squirm, and not from discomfort. After a final drag he tosses the end of the cigarette on the ground and crushes it under his boot. He turns to look at Dean.

 

“What?” Dean asks, then holds out his own cigarette. “Want a smoke?”

 

“I’d like something from you, but a smoke ain’t it,” the man says, then walks the few feet to get to Dean, only about a foot in front of him now. Dean smiles sweetly.

 

“Then what is it you want?” Dean moves his hand behind himself, crushing the cigarette against the wall and lets it fall to the ground.

 

“I think you could guess,” the guy says as he watches Dean, then grabs his wrist. It’s not threatening, barely even a gesture, but Dean is used to it. More than used to it. “How is this gonna go, baby?”

 

“How ever you want it to go,” Dean answers with a sweet smile on his soft lips. The guy chuckles, then leans close and presses his lips to the skin of Dean’s neck. A shiver runs through Dean at the touch. He takes a moment to lose himself in the feeling, but he’s quickly pulled out of his trance when the guy drags his teeth gently over Dean’s pulse point, and it’s all Dean can do to keep his knees from buckling underneath him. Sex is sex to Dean and clients are clients, but this guy, this man, with broad shoulders and scruff that’s starting to turn Dean’s skin pink, he’s something else. Dean only debates for a moment if he should ask him not to pay, but he knows he needs the money.

 

“How much?” the man asks, as if he’s reading Dean’s mind, and he thinks that the guy has probably done this enough times to know how corner boys react.

 

“F-for what?” Dean gets out before he has to bite his bottom lip, because now the guy has added tongue to the assault on Dean’s neck.

 

“A fuck...” And then he’s back to the licking and nipping and kissing.

 

“Hundred, two if... If you want anything s-special.”

 

“Special, huh? You got any special tricks, little boy?”

 

Dean doesn’t linger on the pet name, but he knows in any other situation with any other guy, he would have called it a night right then and there and walked away. Everyone has a game, and this guy is playing one that Dean can learn to love.

 

“Not really, Daddy...” Dean hopes he’s playing this game right, and maybe even cheating the system to get on the fast track to a generous tip. He grins to himself when the guy groans.

 

“Look, baby, Daddy is good, but Papa is better,” the guy murmurs against the smooth skin of Dean’s jaw. “Benny works, too.”

 

“Mm, o-okay, Papa,” Dean whispers, then pulls back a little to watch Benny, the other man’s eyes dark in shadow. “I don’t have any special tricks. Well, I-I don’t think they’re special, but maybe you do.”

 

Benny grins at this and lets his hands fall on the sweet thing’s toned waist.

 

“Show me what you got, sugar,” he says, voice all thick like molasses. Again, he moves his hands, lower this time to Dean’s honey sweet and sun kissed thighs, the tips of his fingers just under the fray of the boy’s cutoffs. Dean can feel every brush of rough, adult, work hardened skin against his shaved-smooth curves.

 

“Yes, Papa,” he whispers. He allows them both a moment to catch their breath while he sinks to his knees in front of the other man. Dean knows that with any other guy, he’d be done by now. Be counting the money and sticking it in the backpack he’d hidden behind the dumpster down the alleyway. But with Benny, he’s barely even started.  _ Maybe this means something _ is a fleeting thought Dean has while he works at Benny’s zipper.

 

“Good boy,” the older man whispers. When he smiles, Dean can see just how white his teeth are, and almost asks him if he only recently picked up smoking. He ignores the thought as he pulls down Benny’s jeans and boxers enough to finally see his cock.

 

Dean’s silent for almost ten seconds as he takes in the leaking sight. The first touches he makes are hesitant; fingertips brushing the dark curls at the base, his palm ghosting the shaft before he finally wraps his fingers around the thick-as-his-wrist length. It’s that width that gets Dean. Not the length, which is average, but the thickness... He swallows hard and looks up at Benny.

 

“You got this, suga’” Benny murmurs gently to him, not wanting to push or scare him. “You take your time... This is all you.”

 

Dean nods after a moment of contemplation, deciding whether he can even fit the erection in his mouth. He quickly decides that he can.

 

The heat around Benny is tight and wet and almost like velvet. Within seconds Dean has half of his cock in his throat and is working his hardest to get the rest in as well, his jaw slack and eyes blown wide with emerald lust. Now he’s really considering not asking Benny to pay.

 

“Fuck, cher,” Benny grunts once the tip of his cock bumps against the back of the hooker’s throat, one hand laced in the boy’s hair to gently guide him. It’s so much better than he thought it would be.

 

He only feels Dean gag a few times until his cock is seated in honey boy’s throat, filling it up so good. The tightness, the heat, the soft slide of Dean’s tongue... It’s almost too much for him, and he has to stop before he fucks this baby boy’s throat. Dean can feel the restraint in the way the older man’s fingers twitch in his short hair. He’s not quite sure who to thank for the small miracle that is Benny’s self control.

 

Soon enough, Dean decides to start bobbing his head, figuring cock warming is something they can try out later; because he knows there will be a ‘later’ to this. Benny quickly catches on and looks down to meet Dean’s viridescent eyes. A glance lower nearly makes his knees buckle.

 

Benny can see the outline of his cock in his sweet thing’s throat, pushing gently at the soft flesh each time Dean presses his nose to Papa’s stomach. The words  _ porn-worthy _ cross Benny’s mind as he watches Dean work his cock. But this is better than porn, he knows, because if it were porn, he’d have to share Dean. Benny knows now that he can’t let that happen. Sharing isn’t caring when it comes to this slut.

 

These thoughts are interrupted when he feels Dean gag around his thick length, and it’s all Benny can do not to cause that sound to happen again.

 

“Careful, sugar, don’t wanna hurt your pretty self,” he half-whispers just loud enough for the corner slut to hear. “Don’t gotta prove to me how good you are.”

 

Dean nods as best he can in understanding, but of course, that little movement causes him to gag again. This time a hacking cough follows and he’s forced to pull off.

 

“Sorry, s-sorry,” he grumbles between barking coughs. Benny chuckles and kneels down with him, rubbing gentle circles on his back.

 

“‘S alright, cher, take some deep breaths for me,” he murmurs to Dean oh so gently. It’s when Dean finally stops coughing and takes a moment to look at this guy that he really does start to calm down. He doesn’t calm down because his throat’s empty, or because he can finally breathe.

 

He calms down because he feels safe next to Benny. This bear of a man with arms that could pummel Dean, thighs that could crush his head, and a cock so thick it hurts that’s still hanging out of his pants, makes Dean feel safe. It’s a juxtaposition if he’s ever lived one.

 

“There we go, you’re alright,” Benny murmurs as he stands back up to stroke himself a few times, Dean’s spit acting as warm lube. “Now, how about you put that pretty mouth back where it wants to be.”

 

Dean, nodding, does just what Benny asks. Ever so slowly, he takes the thick cock back into his mouth, and eventually into his throat. He’s more careful this time not to make himself choke. Soon enough he’s relaxed his throat to the point that he can freely bob his head up and down on the bear’s length, and he can tell Benny can feel the difference, too. The velvet softness now gives way to his cock as drool runs down the little slut’s chin, falling to the ground to land on a cigarette butt that was, just minutes ago, in the same place as the cock is now.

 

A gentle caress against his cheek causes Dean to look up, and what he sees makes his cock leak bare against the zipper of his store-stolen cutoffs.

 

Benny has his phone out and the camera open to snap a quick picture of Dean in all his glory. There’s just enough light entering the small alley to illuminate Dean’s face, so the man has no need to use the flash, but the slut almost wishes he would, because Dean’s always felt his dirtiest in the bright light of a camera.

 

A few more photos are taken before Benny puts the phone away. He knows those shots will make good jerk off material later, but for right now, he’s focused on getting off inside this little twink. Dean can feel the tension rising as well, can feel Benny’s balls tighten up against his chin, and if the panted breaths are anything to go by, Benny’s about to bust one down Dean’s fucking throat.

 

With eyes like liquid glass, Dean watches the bear. He works his throat around the intruding cock as quickly as he can. All it takes is a hard suck and a well placed moan before Benny roars and comes inside Dean’s mouth, not exactly making it to the back of his throat. The hot seed pools inside the twink’s mouth. It isn’t the bitter taste or the overwhelming smell that makes Dean gag, but instead, what causes him to cough up the release is the firm hand around his throat.

 

Dean hacks while he’s pulled up, but soon his lips are on Benny’s, and the cum in his mouth is swiftly transferred to the other man’s. Most of it, though, ends up all down Dean’s shaved smooth chin and drips down onto his chest. The white jizz stands out starkly against his suntanned skin and golden freckles. It’s all Benny can do not to get on his knees and lick up that honey, so he decides to rub the jizz into Dean’s skin with his fingers. He gets the boy’s chest wet and smeared with his release, and the sight makes his cock drip even more.

 

“That... It’s so warm,” are the first words out of Dean’s mouth, which is covered in spit and swollen red. “You made a mess of me, Papa. But it feels good.”

 

The soft words make Benny chuckle, and he captures Dean’s soft lips once again, but this time, the kiss is different. It’s not hot and heavy, not searching or dominant, not begging and wanting and forcing. This kiss is sweet and slow and deep and oh so different than the kisses Dean is used to receiving after a load like that. It was almost like a kiss between lovers, Dean assumes at least. One night stands and back alley fucks don’t count as love.

 

“I should get going,” Dean whispers once they’ve broken the kiss. He can still taste the other man on his lips when he licks them.

 

“Don’t you want help getting off?” Benny asks with a smile too soft for someone who just shot off twelve feet from a dumpster behind a dive bar. “I can help you, free of charge.” And now he’s chuckling, and Dean knows he can’t spend any more time with this guy or he might just confess his love or something.

 

“No, no, I’m good,” he says, watching Benny. “But, uh, I do charge, so... It’s just thirty for a blowjob.”

 

Benny nods and pulls out his wallet, handing over three tens. When their hands touch in the exchange, he lets his fingers rest on Dean’s hand for a moment longer than he probably should, hoping that maybe that small touch will be enough to convince the corner boy to stay with him a little longer, or at least give up his number. Dean notices the lingering, but doesn’t do anything except pull his hand away.

 

“See you around,” Dean mutters over his shoulder as he walks further into the alley to grab his bag, knowing his car is parked on the other side of some buildings.

 

“Yeah,” Benny whispers as he watches Dean walk away into the night. “I’ll see you around.” He’s already making plans in his head to come back tomorrow night, and to bring more than just a few tens.


End file.
